


Inturruptions

by Brittfromstorybrooke



Category: Colifer, Colin O'Donoghue - Fandom, Jennifer Morrison - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittfromstorybrooke/pseuds/Brittfromstorybrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen and Colin try to run lines, but things get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inturruptions

They were /suppose/ to be running lines. That was the plan, for him to come over so they could rehearse their lines from the upcoming episode. But all that is cast aside when Colin is running his hand up from Jennifer's back, into her long hair where he massages her scalp, and the kiss they're sharing gets even deeper. Jen pulls away slowly still with her forehead resting against his, and as she does he bites her lower lip causing her already smile to grow into a bigger grin. They wouldn't have stopped except they do have to breathe at some point. "I don't remember this part in the script." She breathes out still a bit winded, and he doesn't give her much time to chuckle at her own joke before he's crushing his lips with hers again. Not that she's complaining because in fact she's made her way to practically straddling his lap. Pulling her closer he pulls away long enough to mumble against her lips "This is just for me." He tells her giving a devilishly smile and she's putty in his hands, or in this case lap as well. Her only response is pushing herself more against him so they're chest to chest and now she's the one who suddenly can't seem to let up from the kissing. Wrapping her arms around his neck she has him exactly where she wants him so she can kiss him as deeply as possible. Once she can't help it anymore she pulls away, and they're left staring at each other with looks of pure lust. "You're rather addicting." Colin tells her, studying her face. No matter how many times he got to stop and stare at her he never became immune to her beauty. Especially when she's blushing like he has her now and he has to bite his lip not to just take her right then and there. She can't help but get a little giggly from it, and instead of responding she leans in to kiss him again, but as she does the door bell rings causing them both to nearly jump out of their skin. As if they'd been caught by the principal she quickly is out of his lap as they both sober up from the previous actions.

The doorbell rings again and Jen gives him a look as to say she's not expecting anyone before standing up and walking to her door. Colin grabs his script and flips back to their earlier spot, as Jen opens door. In unison he hears a cheerful 'hey!' And he doesn't need to see to know its Ginny and Josh. Jennifer backs away from the door to let their two friends in as they walk in. For once, she really hates having such close friends. "What's up?" Ginny asks, in her peppy voice that makes her more adorable than usual. "We saw Colin was here and thought we'd see what you all were up too." She adds in as Josh makes himself comfortable on the chair across from the couch Colin was on. "We were just rehearsing the script from yesterday." Colin tells them as he tosses the paper like book on the coffee table, knowing he no longer needed that. "And what are you two up to?" Jen asks, going back to sit beside Colin, with much more distance between them this time. "Well the sitter wanted some extra hours. So here we are." Josh grins patting Ginny's back now that she is sitting on the arm of the chair he's in. Jennifer can't help but envy them at the moment. She glances over at Colin and he senses her looking so he meets her gaze, and jeez how could she still feel so much passion from one look. Breaking the quick stare off she looks down with a grin. "So what are your ideas for the night? I have wine." She shrugs. No way she could turn them away even if they came at the wrong time. "Oh wine sounds great. And we don't have to be on set tomorrow!" Ginny says excitedly. "Wine it is." Jen nods. "I'll be right back to get the drinks and you all can decide what we do while we're drinking said wine." She chuckles and stands up walking towards the kitchen. He doesn't want to be too obvious, but also doesn't care too much, so Colin chimes in, "I'll help." She's already gone into the kitchen once he's up. "I'm just saying, if we play that cards against humanity or whatever it is again, it's gonna be really sad when I beat you all again. Especially you, mate." He jokes pointing to Josh as the couple across from him start to laugh. He can't help but think him and Jen play this off quite well. Walking into the kitchen he quietly sneaks up behind her and rubs her back before moving in closer wrapping his arms around her stomach, squeezing her sweetly. "What're you doing? You're gonna get us caught." She whispers with a grin as she stays fixated on filling up the wine glasses. "I don't like being interrupted." He whispers against her ear before kissing it, sending chills down her body. She turns around and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. "Later." She promises.

They're on their fifth round of cards against humanity and third round of wine when it's clear they're all loosened up. They're sitting on the floor around the coffee table laughing as Ginny reads off each card, and picks Josh's, confirming him as the winner of the round. "Aye that's cheating mate, you both have some telekinetic shit going on from being married for so long." He laughs as Josh holds up his hand innocently. "Maybe it was just payback for all that shit talk from earlier coming back to bite you in the ass." Josh challenges and they're all laughing even harder now. Jen's head falls against Colin's shoulder as she's laughing innocently before lifting it back up to rub under her eyes. She accidentally gets a little more careless when feeling drunk but luckily it's nothing out of the ordinary and the other couple doesn't notice. "I mean do me and Ginny ever have a chance?" She asks still chuckling and Ginny shakes her head "I have gave up. Who's idea was this, anyway?" And they're laughing yet again as Josh and Colin point at each other in unison. "I still argue you somehow convinced her which was your card." Colin argues and Jen rolls her eyes beside him. "Oh come on you and Helen have been married for much longer, I'm sure you all would be the same." Ginny grins and Colin just nods, mostly because he can't really agree. Josh looks at Ginny and high fives her as Colin looks to Jen, and can see the expression on her face the comment was uncomfortable for her. For a moment his heart aches at what he puts her through, yet she never complains. Josh and Ginny are cozied in across from them so they can't see his hand move to her leg and give it a light squeeze before rubbing it. She looks up to him and gives a sad smile, and then stands up. "I need another drink. Anyone else?" She asks and Ginny nods standing up with her glass to follow Jen into the kitchen. Colin sighs to himself watching her go. 

Walking back out to the boys, the two ladies have their refreshened drinks seeing the guys have moved back to sitting in their previous seats. Ginny sits down in Josh's lap, and Jen moves to sit beside Colin again. As she's going to sit down she quickly rubs his shoulder, reassuring him that she is fine. "What next?" She asks. "I don't know about you guys but this wine may be my new favorite." She grins, and it's the second thing she wants most in this night. "Drunk Jmo is my favorite." Josh chuckles. "Oh, mine too." Colin agrees. "Remember that time she thought she could stop the two biggest guys in Vancouver from fighting?" Josh asks laughing. "Oh my gosh, I do!" Ginny laughs. "Hey, I did stop that fight, thank you." Jen defends herself. "Yeah only because Colin came and ripped your ass right out from between them and that distracted them enough." Ginny comments and all Jen can do is look at him and grin as she shrugs. "Yeah I thought I was gonna get my ass beat for even coming between the mates to get her." Colin laughs. "But you had to save me anyway." Jen grins and blushes at him and he nods, "Always." And it could've been just them in the room with how he's looking at her, and now she thinks wine might've not been a great idea because they can't seem to help theirselves. "Aw aren't you the sweetest." Josh gushes like a baby to him, and Colin just shakes her head, "Yes I am, actually." And they're all laughing again. Colin moves his leg carefully to bump against Jennifer's, and instead of moving it he leaves it there, so now they're ankle to ankle and she knows she's not the only ballsy one tonight. Luckily the other couple was just as buzzed as they were. "We could turn on a movie." Ginny suggests to them. "Sure, here." Jen tosses her the remote before going and turning off the lights, so the tv is all the light they have. "You guys can move over here, you know." She chuckles seeing them cuddled up in the chair. "Not the worst idea." Josh laughs. He moves over to the end of the sofa, leaving Emma in the middle of the two guys, and a lot closer to Colin. Ginny has picked some off the wall movie and moves to sit on the floor between Josh's leg as the movie starts. 

Somewhere in the beginning half Colin pulls down the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around Jen, who's starting to look a little tired. Josh is rubbing Ginny's shoulders softly and Colin is craving to touch Jen more than ever now. The blanket is the perfect barrier as he searches underneath for her hand. Once he finds it he laces their fingers and feels her squeeze his hand. That was a nice surprise that she wasn't pulling away since they did still have guests. His thumb is rubbing back and forth against her hand and within five minutes, Jen's head falls against his shoulder as she fell asleep. He refuses to move her regardless of the company, and instead accommodates her against him to know she is more comfortable. The movie is over after another half hour and Ginny looks up to see Jen sound asleep against Colin, and smiles to herself. "We're gonna go." She whispers to Colin. "Tell her thanks for a good time tonight." She adds in as they tiptoe out. "Right behind you all." Colin lies. It was a nice surprise they didn't read into it any. He sees the headlights pull out of the drive and with his free hand that she is not still gripping on to, he runs his fingers down her face. "Hey love. Wake up. Why don't you get into bed and I'll see you tomorrow." He whispers moving his hand to run through her hair and sooth her awake. Running her face against his hand, once she realizes she fell asleep on everyone she quickly sits up. "Oh. I missed the ending. Did they leave?" She asks looking around. "Aye. It's okay, you were sleeping well we didn't want to wake you." He explains. She relaxes back until she's against him again, this time bringing her legs across him. "You should get some rest, Jen." He tells her looking down at her sweetly. "I wanna spend more time with you. We don't have this opportunity often." She whispers and it pulls at his heart strings more than it probably was meant too. "C'mere." He lifts her in his arms and carries her to her room, sliding her under the blanket before crawling under them too and pulling her in his arms. "How's this?" He asks softly rubbing her back and she moves her head against his shoulder. "It's nice." She complies. "Sorry the night took a quick turn." She adds in, looking up to him. He can tell she's still tired, and rightfully so. He knows more than anyone how hard she works. "I'm just glad to see you had fun. Are you sure you don't wanna pick up tomorrow and just get some rest?" He asks, but before he can add anything else in she interrupts, "Colin I want you, not sleep." She tells him. He sighs and kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry this is so difficult to work around. I hate I put you through this." He admits not looking at her. She doesn't want to get into this, she can't. "Stay the night with me?" She avoids the conversation. Colin can't help but nod, "An what shall we say if anyone sees my car here in the morning again?" He asks with a grin. Being secretive was quite fun as well. "Tell em you fell asleep here and I didn't wake you so you slept on the couch. Or that you came over for breakfast." Shrugging they both silently agree that those sound good. "That means you're in for some serious cuddling." He grins, turning her to face him as he kisses all over her face and pulls her closer into him. She is laughing again and it's music to his ears as he finally lands a kiss on her lips. Resting her forehead against his they lace fingers again and fall silent. Within minutes she is sound asleep again and he's satisfied she's sleeping. He can't help but watch her sleep a little longer before he too dozes off, sleeping soundly with her wrapped against him.


End file.
